In multi-user content sharing, users located within an environment may each capture audio and/or visual content of events occurring within the environment with their individual devices. These users may then upload the captured audio/video content to a multi-user content server, where it may be shared with other users. The capturing devices may be arbitrarily positioned throughout the event space to capture the event. Location data and/or positioning data of the devices may be captured along with the audio/visual content and uploaded to the multi-user content server. The multi-user content server may use the location and/or position data to provide various listening and/or viewing points to a user for selection when downloading/streaming the captured content. The multi-user content server may then combine the uploaded content from the plurality of devices to provide rendered event content to users. In this regard, a user may select a particular listening/viewing point for the captured event and the multi-user content server may render mixed content from the uploaded content to reconstruct the event space.
To provide multi-user rendered content for sharing with other users, content from multiple users must first be uploaded to the multi-user content server and may then be combined to provide rendered content to be shared with end users. However, the content may generally be captured by a plurality of devices and the quality may vary among the plurality of different captures of the event. For example, the plurality of devices may generally each independently capture and upload content corresponding to an event and the captured content from a particular device may contain distortions and may vary in quality as devices are moved during capturing of the audio and/or video. To provide a positive user experience of the rendered multi-user content, the uploaded content should be rendered to provide the best quality for each audio and/or video segment.